The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The game of golf is one of the most widely played sports activities in the world. Golf courses typically include either 9 or 18 holes, each comprising a teeing ground, a fairway area, one or more roughs (and other hazards), as well as a putting green where the hole is located.
Once the golf ball is on the green, a specialized golf club called a putter is used by the golfer. Putters are designed to strike a golf ball in a manner that keeps the ball on the ground, thereby ensuring greater accuracy. In this regard, it is important that the putting green be maintained with a smooth and uniform surface. However, putting greens can be damaged when golf balls are hit from a distance and drop onto the surface of the green. The landing of the ball can produce a depression/divot in the surface of the green, which can seriously affect the ability of the golfer to accurately putt.
There are several known tools for attempting to repair a divot. These tools typically include a plurality of straight shafts that are inserted into the turf at a 45 degree angle, until the distal end of the tool is located beneath the divot. At that time, the user must bend the device so that the portion of the tool under the damaged turf can move upward. This process must be repeated several times as the user must repeat the procedure in a circular pattern around the perimeter of the divot. Unfortunately, by repeatedly puncturing the turf surrounding the divot, these tools often create brown, dead patches of grass or bare exposed soil. This type of action tears the roots from the upper leaf and creates an air pocket between them. When this occurs, the turf is damaged and typically takes at least a month for the green to fully recover.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a divot repair tool which can allow a user to quickly and easily repair divot marks without suffering from the drawbacks of the above noted devices.